A. Introduction of the Problems Addressed
The problem solved involves one related to a long felt need in the electromagnetic field involving energy transfer. Science and engineering leaders for the last two (2) centuries have attempted to provide a thermo magnetic device and have failed to get favorable efficiencies with the device. This new configuration overcomes those past shortfalls.
The most basic and simple thermo magnetic devices involve iron (ferro) derivatives or other magnetic materials. Iron while under magnetic attraction is heated until it falls away. Upon cooling it is again magnetically attracted. The particular combinations of materials and features are unique and novel and are not anticipated by prior art. Likewise, use of a Special Thermo Magnetic Motor Device provides significant benefits compared to prior art devices.
Much of the electrical power generated today comes from conversion of heat using steam turbo-generators. Magneto-hydrodynamic and magneto-caloric schemes, while reducing the solid moving parts, still involve an intermediate mechanical form as kinetic energy in a fluid medium, and furthermore, require the medium to be magnetic and conductive at the same time. The flow of fluids is particularly difficult to model and control, and in the above methodologies, the work transfers occur primarily through the physical boundary of the medium, which limits the throughput. Efficiency of the system is reduced. The prior art lacks a heat engine in which the work transfer is not confined by the surface of the medium, and which converts heat to electricity directly without involving any intermediate mechanical form whatsoever.
Magnetism is made particularly difficult by the lack of a magnetic analog of the kinetic theory of gases and by the multitude of units and conventions. Among the defects in the prior perception is the relative lack of interest in para magnetism, the gaseous state of magnetization. Ferromagnetism basically means easier saturation, and holds even less energy than para magnetism for a given magnetization intensity. Very high intensity fields are therefore needed in prior art thermo magnetic engines to obtain useful power densities. Therefore, restated, as far as known, there is no other Special Thermo Magnetic Motor Device at the present time which fully provides these improvements and functional characteristics as the present Special Thermo Magnetic Motor Device.